creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AThoughtWithBryce
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Last House On Bridle page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:03, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I actually made a few spin-offs to that pasta. But, I'm not sure if they're good enough to be on this wiki. So I never uploaded them here. You can read them if you want: *The House of No Return *The Woods of No Return If you do read them, I'd like some feedback. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 03:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! And your pasta was pretty decent. 7/10 GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 04:00, January 15, 2014 (UTC) This is a message from me to you. Good day to you sir, I read your short-story and liked it! Continue with the writing! :P Categories Please don't add categories to a story that is labeled "Marked for Review" until the story is fixed. Please read this for more details. Mystreve (talk) 11:33, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Re I don't know that there's anything wrong with the way you have it laid out, but I did see some light things that need editing. The "Marked for Review" category doesn't mean your story is bad; just that a few small things need fixed. One example is your use of capital letters where they shouldn't be. The italics option is there when needed. Use it. Also, per the rules, a story cannot be labeled anything else if it has the M4R tag on it. I'd fix some of the issues myself, but quite frankly, this story is very confusing. The way it is currently laid out is very jumpy. One example is the part in the beginning when we see the boy. He speaks, there's the radio announcement, then we find ourselves in bed. You should clarify things a bit better in this transition. In the meantime, until the minor errors get cleaned up, it should stay in M4R. Mystreve (talk) Blogs Blog posts are not articles. Do not add categories to them. This is in reference to your most recent one -even if it's about the rake. Please edit your post to remove the categories you have added. Thanks. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 09:10, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for removing those categories, but, er, you might want to add Category:Blog posts again, or else it'll be swimming around with the uncategorised pages, and nobody can edit blog posts but admins. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 13:10, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 01:52, January 10, 2016 (UTC)